zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Kristina Krajclek
In-game knowledge * Born in Varaždin. * Embraced in Portugal, where she spent the last two years learning the ropes of being a functioning member of Kindred society. * Claims she was chosen for the Embrace due to her artistic sensibility, scholarly nature and endless capacity to learn (when in reality it was probably just the amount of snide remarks she was able to utter in under a minute that caught her sire's attention). * When pressure rose between the Camarilla in Portugal and the Sabbat of the neighboring Spain, her sire judged she would be safer returning to her homeland until the storm passes. Unfortunately, it seems she simply jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire. * On the bright side, she has more time to focus on her painting now. * Inherited a strong sense of the Camarilla's superiority in all aspects, due to her sire being a bit on the fanatic side. * Has shown quite a fatal attraction towards detonating short fuses, a tendency that is bound to cause her grave trouble. She just can't resist pushing the buttons of those whose composure is so easily shaken. * Given the amount of people mispronouncing her name, the most recent notable example being „''Chrysler''“, she prefers to be called Kiki. * Can you remember how frightened she was of the Nosferatu when she first came to Zagreb? She couldn't even speak coherently in front of them, and now she obviously likes them as much as she likes her own clanmates! * Appointed deputy for the Grand Elysium to the disbelief of many Kindred. It seems the disbelievers were right to doubt her adequacy as a deputy, as she dropped her gun more times than Vuk made a faux pas during his time in Zagreb. * Sheriff Santaleza started depending heavily on her scouting expertise. Is it because she has proven herself competent, or does he simply find satisfaction in throwing her unprepared into enemy territory, hoping he'll get rid of the little nuisance sooner or later? Making her meet her Final Death is one way to shut her up, is it not? * She pulled a lot of vanishing acts during the great showdown with the Sabbat, but none of them were permanent... Unlike those of some other, older Toreadors. Wouldn't you feel embarrassed if everybody in the Camarilla knew you had less balls than a meager neonate who has never been in a fight before? * Always the Symbel finalist, never the Symbel winner. But hey, third time's the charm, right? The Harpy Rumors Fresh hearsay *Who is saying that she isn't doing well as a lesser harpy?True, it seems that she is more running arons for Sheriff then doing her job. But to say that she is a bad harpy becouse of that would be malicious slander. *She really spread her wings like an Icarus recently. Quickly rising through the ranks from the Neonate that keeps company with fledglings and independents to a whip and a lesser Harpy. Let us just hope that she won't decide to fly to close to the Sun. *Do you all remember that weird something with that Nosferatu fledgling Noob? A little bird told me how that story isn't over yet. I wonder how will her Primogen react to that. Old news *Quite an interesting dynamic between Sheriff and this budding flower! They bicker and fight, but the moment she is in trouble he swoops in to rescue her like a knight on a white horse! A View from Within